La suave brisa
by Amaria4565
Summary: Muchos han escuchado de un lugar maravilloso, único y fantástico, el cual protege a la vida, los animales viven en él, y nadie lo ha visto. ¿Quien podra entrar a él?


La suave brisa.

By: Amaría4565 dA.

_Esta historia está basada de otras, en aire que entra por mi ventana y el fondo de pantalla animado de pasto moviéndose en la Tablet donde esta historia fue escrita…_

_(Introducción)_

_Muchos han escuchado de un lugar maravilloso, único y fantástico, el cual protege a la vida, los animales viven en él, y nadie lo ha visto._

_Creen que está oculto de las personas, para protegerse a sí y a quienes viven en él. Sin embargo, unos pocos tienen la fortuna de encontrarlo, y no es porque lo busca, sino porque buscan con el corazón._

_No tienen la mínima idea de encontrarlo, ya que se ciegan por hallar a algo que han perdido y siguen buscando, ya que conocen que aun, una parte sigue con ellos…_

La luz del sol brillaba con fuerza y deslumbraba un fulgor amarillo intenso, el viento movía las hojas de los arboles suavemente, el lugar era tranquilo, nadie perturbaba la tranquilidad y el silencio presentes en ese sitio único. Se oía un rio pasando cerca, y el de los peces golpeando el agua. El pasto era movido por _la suave brisa_. Las abundantes nubes se acumularon en el cielo de color azul, pero aun la luz golpeaba, las nubes se veían esponjosas y cercanas, al menos para poder tocarlas. Todo era iluminado por la luz dorada.

Perry se encontraba recostado en uno de los árboles del lugar, admirando y esperando pacientemente a que el sol se oculte en el horizonte. Su respiración era constante a media que los pájaros cantaron alrededor. Disfrutaba estar solo y ver que la naturaleza no se había perdido completamente.

Su pelaje brillaba y cada pelo libero un brillo único y especial, el sombrero de color café permaneció en su cabeza, el ornitorrinco sonrió al ver la fruta que crecía en los densos arboles frente a él. Eran unas manzanas verdes que apenas eran visibles. En ese momento algo cayó al suelo y el dirigió su mirada al objeto que se había caído.

Era una manzana de color rojo, de un aspecto jugoso y brillante color, el agente miro confundido ya que todos eran manzanos de fruta verde, después de ese inquietante pensamiento, dejo de cuestionar y mordió la fruta.

De repente se oyó un ruido que alarmo al agente, una silueta se movía entre los arbustos.

— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! — Dijo la voz.

Esta era una voz familiar, una voz distinta a las demás, pero era imposible que él lo encontrara, nadie en absoluto conocía aquel lugar, bueno, a excepción de él.

— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! — Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Si, sin duda alguna era el, si existía la posibilidad de que lo encontraran, pero no podían ser sus dueños. Ellos suelen llamarlo como Perry, y los que pertenecían a la agencia le dicen Agente P. Solo alguien en todo Danville le decía así, como la voz llamaba.

Entonces un hombre salió entre los árboles y los arbustos que rodeaba el sitio.

De cabello castaño, alto y de ojos azul como el agua que se movía cerca y llevaba peces. Este de inmediato visualizo al monotrema.

— Perry el ornitorrinco estaba preocupado — Dijo Heinz.

El ornitorrinco se sorprendió visiblemente a lo que su enemigo le dijo. Doofenshmirtz preocupado por él. Eso era aún menos posible e increíble.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto algo burlón.

Perry lo miro preguntando como es que encontró este lugar y a él.

— Bueno, te fuiste molesto y algo triste de mi departamento, llegue a pensar lo peor y salí a buscarte con mi rastreador de ornitorrincos, en eso llegue aquí y todo lo que traía se apagó — Dijo el científico.

Pero claro, el lugar estaba hecho para que la mente este despejada de cualquier distracción de la ciudad. Por eso las cosas incluyendo al rastreador, al llegar a la línea de división entre la ciudad y el bosque, dejara de servir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Heinz.

Heinz miro a su némesis que señalo con el dedo al sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte y la mano que lo invito a sentarse.

— ¿Quieres que me siente? ¿Contigo? — Pregunto sorprendido.

El ornitorrinco asintió.

— Esta bien — Dijo sentándose a su lado.

El científico se recostó en el árbol, mirando al frente, todo era único, especial e incomparable. Como el pequeño ornitorrinco descansando a su lado y por muy raro que suene, era incomodo, jamás en la vida que había tenido a Perry como enemigo lo había visto tan calmado. Disfrutando algo como lo que había adelante de ellos.

Sin duda alguna, era maravilloso.

— Perry, yo te quiero decir algo — El científico admitió.

El agente no lo miro, pero escuchaba muy atentamente. El sol desapareció por completo.

— Es muy hermoso — Sonrió al decirlo.

La oscuridad lleno el cielo, igual que la luz blanca que las estrellas emitían, y la luna que se elevó arriba de ellos. El aire, fresco y con pequeñas gotas de agua, invadió el campo.

El ornitorrinco miro a su enemigo, y este lo miro a él. Perry no dudo en acercarse a él, Heinz se sorprendió.

— Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Por qué yo también encontré este lugar? — Pregunto Doofenshmirtz.

El no respondió, no podía, pero sabía la razón, su pura intención de encontrarlo a él y no al lugar en sí, le abrió el camino y le enseño la puerta a ese hermoso prado.

— Ya sé porque vienes aquí — Heinz dijo.

Como no iba a ir, el lugar daba una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y armonía. Se oía como el aire agitaba las hojas.

— Te amo demasiado — Susurro el científico.

El agente no oyó con claridad, pero el imaginaba lo que le dijo, y no se equivocaba al pensarlo, se acercó a su némesis, queriendo abrazarlo, sin embargo él se adelantó y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

Heinz se rio al ver la cara de Perry, y se asustó al ver que lo movía y este no reaccionaba, fue demasiado.

— Supongo que... — Heinz dijo.

Perry finalmente lo miro torpemente, y el observo el brillo blanco en los ojos de color café.

— Ya compartimos un secreto ¿No? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

El simplemente no respondió, y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos del médico, estaba en lo cierto, esto ya era su secreto, ya esperaba terminar las misiones y venir con él, a estar un momento a solas...

Fin.

_Es malvado, mi plan funciono, y por desgracia mía, se me acabo de ocurrir continuar con esto en otra historia. Momentos con mi enemigo. Sera fabuloso y narrado desde puntos de vista diferentes y no tardare en ponerlo._

_¿Fin total?_


End file.
